Dr Seuss Stories
by TheStationmaster
Summary: A collection of custom-made Dr Seuss stories
1. Silly Ned's Silly Poem

**Here are a collection of Dr Seuss stories written by tate310. This is the first story, a short poem entitled "Silly Ned's Silly Poem" Enjoy and comment.**

If you remember the silly story about funny things, then you might remember me from all sorts of things.  
My name is Ned, the one with the silly bed. My feet sticks out of bed all night, and when I stick me them back in, my head sticks out in from the open, so glad I'm not thin.

My uncle came to visit from Pear-de-do, and we were going to call each other too.  
But my pet mouse cut the wire to my telephone, and therefore we can't call each other anymore.

However, if you live at my house, you may use the end of my bed when you go to sleep. The best way to fall asleep is by counting sheep.  
It's okay if you eat food at my house, but you have to be aware of my pet mouse.


	2. So Many Things to Grow Up to Do

**Another custom Dr Seuss story written by tate310, this time it's "So Many Things to Grow Up to Do" Enjoy and comment.**

There are so many things you can grow up to be,  
Follow me and you'll be able to look and see.

Would you rather be... a cop in a cop's cap?  
Or a station master in a stationmaster' cap?  
Or even a cake-mixer in a mixer's cap?

Would you rather be... a captain in a captain's cap?  
Or a flap-jack flapper in a flap-jack cook's cap?

Even if you don't like captains caps or flap-jack cook's cap,  
You might be interested in a teacher in a teacher's cap.

Would you rather be... a sailor in a sailor's cap?  
Or a musician in a musician's cap?  
Or my favorite, a old-time keeper in a old-time keeper's cap?

If you're not interested if music caps or sailors caps, maybe you'll like being a news reporter in a new reporter's cap.

Would you rather be... a shoe-shop owner in an shoe-shop's cap?  
Or an window-washer in a window washer's cap?

Would you rather be a jailor in a sailor's cap?  
Or a trainer in an old trainer's cup?

Or if you think that you may not like wearing these fine things, maybe you'll like caps with a bird that actually sings.

There's so many jobs that you can be in all your lives, that maybe you'll enjoy wearing hats with butterflies.

Would you rather be a jockey in a jockey's cap?  
Or a bride-and-master in a bride-and-master's cap?

How about a rain-storm dancer in a rain-storm's dancer's cap?  
A rain-storm dancer's cap may not be in a style, but I'll bet they'll sure last a very, very, long while.

A gymnast in a gymnast's sporting cap, or a hockey-pro in a hockey-pro's cap?  
Or a tightrope-walker in a tightrope-walker's cap?

If you don't think that these will do, maybe you'll like to work with fine art and glue.  
I'm sure they are a lot more to get through before we done, so let's go through a few more. They will be a lot of good fun.

A bicycle-maker in a bicycle-maker's cap or a fireman in a fireman's cap?  
A seller for shoes in a seller-for-shoes-cap or a mushroom-grow in a mushroom grower's cap?

How about a toy-shop owner in a toy-shop owner's owner's cap or a pizza-maker in a pizza-maker's cap?

Or if you don't like these fine jobs, maybe you're one of those people who makes shish-ka-bobs, who loves to also use healthy carrots and peas, maybe you're one of those fine men who loves cheese.

There are so many jobs that you'll want to grow up into, that someday, you'll find that fits just right for you.


	3. Oh Say It's Easy to Say

**Another custom Dr Seuss story written by tate310, this time it's "Oh Say… it's Easy to Say" Enjoy and comment.**

You have hear some sayings from far-away places, to say what is easier through all those phases.  
So here are some of my favorite 'Oh say, it's easier to say' phases to keep your tongue from getting to places.

Oh say, it's easier to say...  
You may find a blue fish in the edge of my dish, that ends with a big swish.  
So you may eat the blue fish, but not the dish or the swish.

It's easier to speak when you know it's upbeat, but the easiest way to remember is by saying this with feet.  
Let's things race against the time of pace, it's only time that shall pass.

And... Oh say, it's easier to say...  
Sometimes you may use one spoon to use for your dinner, but at Ned's house, you may use two spoons for your food.  
But you might want to be aware of his pet mouse.

And speaking about food... here's my favorite tongue-twister about this topic.  
Oh say, it's easier to say...  
You may choose cheesy crackers over spicy chicken legs if you only like cheese. You may, otherwise choose over fresh fish if you want, but... just be careful... please.

Some may like bright light in your bedroom at night, if one only likes bright light a night.  
But if you wish to like dark better than light, then without the night-light, you will be alright.

Oh say, it is easier to say...  
Trees like this like birds, and birds lay eggs. Special birds like the Walnut-Bird lay walnut eggs. Trees that don't have birds can't lay eggs. And laying eggs is good for birds on these kind of trees.

Now let's talk about Simon Sam, the man who always bring a rusty old shovel with a pan.  
He always finds things on Barry Beach, those things that are easy to reach.  
Today, he had found an old coin, buried deep in the sea - too close to the shores that are easy to be.

My owner has plenty of old ones he'd like to share with you, so take a seat and listen carefully too!

Walnut-birds are very rare to find here in our town, because some can smile, and some can not.  
However, the birds can lay eggs on the trees they like to live. The birds who have babies are harder to give.

My yellow shoe is perfect for me, and I can wear it every day, you see. But at night, it's a totally different story. When I go to sleep with my parrot, my shoe is off and my pajamas are on. But before you might say, did you hear the yellow shoe say, 'hey!'?

Look at the things all around you, and you will be surprised at what you see, because there is some many things you will find.  
Like an old turtle going slowly in the sand, and an pink butterfly flying behind.  
It easier to find things that you already know.  
And that is why we're bothering tell you so.

Cheesy crackers is a really good snack, it is tasty, and cheesy, and nice.  
Do not feed it to mice though, because it isn't very good for them.  
You can eat it - it is very good indeed - but it's not all that you need.

Windy-days can be used to fly a very old kite, what seems to fly nicely, this is right.  
But if you fly something which windy-days can't handle on it's own, then that will the pride off your throne.

There's one more thing we'll talk about before we finish off this book, and that thing is a pointy hook.  
One pointy hook isn't good for one's back, 'cause it aches all around the Walnut-bird stack - and when one of the birds touch it with all of it's might, then all the birds will fall off if they are not tight.

And that's almost enough of that silly stuff for one day, one more and we're finished.

Oh say, it's easier to say…..  
The storm starts when the the wind starts blowing, when the wind stops blowing, then the storm stops going. 


End file.
